Jack Frost in a Cinderella story
by Alectheraven
Summary: Jack was a gifted child, born in wealth. Happily he played around everyday, until disaster struck. His mother married a horrible man, and shortly after she passed away. Now he's stuck with his 'father' whom showers him with work every single day. He never complained out loud, but his heart was screaming for some fun. Maybe a ball at the castle was his escape for at least one night.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

**(Warning: This is NOT a Frozen fanfic, even though the first chapter makes it seem like one. This fanfic doesn't contain spoilers from any of the movies. Different Disney characters may appear for guest appearances, but only ROTG characters are main characters. Now enjoy! If not... Dun dun DUN)**

"He's so cute. What's his name?" A girl eagerly asked her sister whom laid on a bed with a newly born child in her arms.

"Lower your voice Anna, you'll wake him." She warned her sister. " We haven't decided yet. But maybe Jackson." She then told Anna as she gently cradled the child. "Or just Jack."

"Jack... I like it." Anna stated after a moment of thought. "So where's your prince charming? It's not very manly to miss your own sons birth."

The white haired woman laughed gently before a sigh escaped her lips. "Work is probably keeping him, as usual. I have sent a messenger for him so hopefully he'll show up soon. But you know him, always stuck in books, always in the clouds. There's no rush, he'll show when he'll show. It's not like we're going anywhere." She told Anna.

"Elsa.." Anna begun a bit worriedly, but fast stopped herself. "I'm sure he'll be here soon." She then said cheerfully. "Do you want me to stay with you until he comes? I can bake some cookies." She then suggested.

"You don't know how to bake." Elsa reminded her.

"You don't know that, and neither do I. And we won't know before I have tried." Anna replied and both of them laughed as silently as they could.

* * *

><p>"He has your eyes." Anna mentioned as they sat together at the table. The cookies she had made earlier were mostly burnt, and the pieces that was edible tasted salty. When Elsa had said 'told you so', Anna had replied with 'well, now I know what not to do next time'.<br>"Do you think he'll have that too?" She then asked curiously, wondering if Elsa could sense it. But before she were able to answer, a knock on the door interrupted them. Anna rose fast from her seat and made a gesture for Elsa to sit down again as she went to open the door.

Elsa sat alone with her son for less than a minute before Anna came back into the room again. Her face was pale, and Elsa rose from her seat. "What happened?" She asked just before she saw the messenger she had sent out earlier stand behind Anna.

"My lady, you should probably sit down for a moment." He told her.  
>"Anna, take Jack to my bedroom and look after him for some minutes please." Elsa instructed her sister as she handed her the little boy. He became restless in the arms of his aunt, but he didn't start crying. Anna were about to protest, she wanted to be there for her, but before she could say anything, Elsa had already realized what Anna was thinking. "I'll be fine." She told Anna and her sister nodded and walked away.<p>

"What happened?" Elsa then asked the man. She knew it was bad news, and she understood that it most likely had something to do with her husband, but she didn't know what. The man tried to get her to sit down a second time, probably frightened that she would faint.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm fond of standing. Now tell me." She told him with a stern voice. The man nodded and took a deep breath. 'That bad?' Elsa thought to herself.

"Your husband sadly passed away this afternoon, just hours before I arrived." He told her.

Elsa had to remind herself how to breath. "What? H..how?" She asked him, not daring to take a single step in case it would make her fall.

"There was an attack in the castle. Apparently he had left the library to get back home early, but because of that he got in the middle of a riot." He said before pausing. "I am truly sorry over this tragedy my lady."

But Elsa barely heard him anymore. She leaned on the table and tried to collect her thoughts. "Thank you, you're dismissed for today." She told him as she put on a brave front. He bowed before he made his way to the door.

Elsa hadn't noticed how much she shook before minutes after the messenger had left. It was the first time she had ever felt cold. And before she knew it, the room went cold with her, ice covering the walls and floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes and answers<strong>:  
>Woohoo first chapter :D<br>Yeah, I kind of kidnapped Elsa and Anna from Frozen because I'm not original enough (actually I'm just lazy, and like Elsa) to come up with original characters and there were no one in rise of the guardians that I could use for the mommy part. xD But they won't be in the story much and won't be any of the main characters, so it doesn't count as a crossover  
><strong>Anna<strong>: "Yes it does"  
><strong>Me<strong>: "SHUT UP!"  
>And if you wonder who the heck the father is, then I'll tell you here and now. It's a secret :3 You'll know in later chapters. It is someone from rise of the guardians, so guess your brains away.<p>

**Next chapter will come out Friday the 31st **(Hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2: Lifeless

Years passed, and Jack grew up alone with his mother. As he got older, his powers started to show, and fast grew stronger. His mother helped him to keep control over his powers and tried to teach him when he could and could not use them. Of course like most children, he disobeyed when it came to 'do not' rules. It wasn't his fault that everything fun was forbidden. And his aunt might have encouraged him a bit too much sometimes.

As Jack became ten years old, his mother introduced him to a mysterious man, Kozmotis Pitchiner, a former general. The boy didn't like the black haired man at all. There was something in the way he looked at them that felt wrong. As if there was something evil in his eyes. But that was impossible to see for some reason for his mother, and thus she continued to meet him more and more often. And one year later, they got married.

Pitch never acted badly, he was nice towards Jack and tried to be a good step-father. At least that was how Elsa saw it. Jack on the other hand still couldn't shake the feeling the older mans eyes gave him. As if he had something horrible in his mind, a monster that just waited to be unleashed.

"You're exaggerating. Maybe you're just jealous because Elsa spends more time with him than with you." Anna told little Jack after he had explained his thoughts to her. She always was on his side, she was always the fun aunt, and now she was against him? It didn't lift Jack's mood the tiniest bit.

"He's not as bad as you think. Give him a chance. After you have gotten to know him better, you might find him to be the best dad in the world." Anna proposed. "And it would make your mom happy."

Jack sighed a bit and looked down disappointed. That hadn't been the answer he wanted. "Fine, I'll try." He muttered.

"Good boy. Now, do you want to build a snowman?" Jack looked up at his aunt, not completely smiling yet.

"But mom said no snow inside. And it's raining out there." He reminded her.

"Rules are more like guidelines, and sometimes you don't have to follow them." She replied and saw the boys lip turn up into a big smile.

Anna left them a couple of days later, and just as promised, Jack tried his best to get along with Pitchiner. He couldn't shake off that uncomfortable feeling he got when the old man looked at him, but he tried to ignore it to the best of his ability.

Somehow he were actually able to get along with the man. Pitch wasn't as bad as he first had thought, just like his aunt had told him. Though he weren't able to call him father, he at least started to accept him as a family member.

Everything seemed to be going well, until one day when misfortune struck them.

A 13 year old Jack was running through the halls, his mother had been sick for weeks without anyone being able to tell them why. Apparently it was something no one had seen before. And this morning, it had gotten much worse. He pushed the door open as he came to the room where his mother laid and the first thing he saw was the doctor. The dark-skinned muscular man sighed as he checked Elsa's pulse. Pitch stood on the other side of the bed, with an expression that showed no emotions.

No one of them looked at Jack, even though both of them must have heard him coming in. Jack waited for someone to say something. Was she worse, was she better? He took some steps forward until he saw his mothers face. She was pale, much too pale, and he couldn't see her chest move at all. Was she even breathing?

"I'm sorry, but it's too late." The doctor told them. Pitch's expression was still unreadable, but somehow it seemed like his eyes were smiling. Was Jack imagining things?

"You're lying." Jack suddenly exclaimed and rushed to his mothers side. "She'll wake up. She'll be okay. She's just in need of rest. Don't you dare say that it's too late." He was screaming at the doctor. Pitch didn't say a word, instead he simply showed the doctor out the door, while leaving Jack alone.

"You'll be okay, just like you said you would." Jack whispered as he held his mothers lifeless hand. But she didn't wake, and nothing turned out fine again.

The funeral took place one week after her death, only Pitch and Jack was there. Anna, Elsa's own sister hadn't showed up. And of some reason, she hadn't told Jack why. Neither did he know why she had decided to stop keeping contact with them through letters and visits, like she used to do.

That wasn't the only thing that suddenly changed. Weeks after the funeral, Pitch started to act more cold towards the boy and he rarely spoke in Jack's presence. After some weeks he started to speak again, but only to give Jack orders. Suddenly he wanted his step-son to earn his living by working in the house. Everyday he had to do the dishes, make the food, wash the clothes, clean the house and take care of the garden. And he was forbidden to use his powers under any circumstances.

If only his real father could have been there instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

Wow I'm on time, I'm surprising myself o.O So the two first introduction chapters are done, next week it starts for real :D  
><strong><br>Jack**: STOP KILLING OFF MY FAMILY IN EVERY STORY!

That's not my fault Jack :( Cinderellas parents died, just like snow whites. I had to do it!

**Next chapter will be out February the 2nd** (Hopefully)


End file.
